Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Mistletoe
by UnicornWaffles
Summary: Once called 'Trapped under the Mistletoe', now rewritten! It's winter, fifth year students are finishing their exams, and Ron wants to bring some Christmas spirit to Hogwarts! With the help of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the school is full of traps, spells and mistletoes. Turning round a corner, Harry Potter runs into someone... Will Harry find the love of his life?. HPDM. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: Hello, you! Yes, you! Thank you very much for stopping by, and welcome to my first fanfiction, now rewritten (2016)!

This fanfiction was once called 'Trapped under the Mistletoe', but I have now changed the title to what I think is a more apropriate one after the changes I have made. The major changes are on the second and third chapter, hopefully giving more depth to the story.

Leonardo Da Vinci said "Art is never finished, only abandoned", so I probably will come back to this story again in the future, with more changes!

English is not my mother tongue, so don't hesitate to tell me if you see any mistakes! I will be overjoyed if you leave a review as well!

And now, without further ado, enjoy the read!

**Warnings**: SLASH (male x male love) - Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the cover image though I do not own the pictures it was made with.

* * *

><p>It was winter in Hogwarts. The lawns were beautifully white. Fifth year students were having exams and they were just dying to get them over with, go outside and enjoy the snow.<p>

One Ron Weasley was in the common room, with none other than his (soon-to-be) girlfriend, Hermione Granger and his best friend, Harry Potter. Other Gryffindor fifth years were studying here and there in the common room. Ron Weasley was bored out of his mind. They had studied the whole weekend and his brain was asking for a break. So was Harry Potter's, but Hermione Granger insisted.

"It is not the time to slack off, if you don't study now you will never be able to remember what we've studied at the beginning of the year for the OWLs"

"But Hermione, we've done nothing but studying for a week! Don't you think we deserve a break?" complained Ron, and then added "Just look at the beautiful snow outside!"

"Ronald Weasley! I am not compromising my future just to go play with the snow! And, it's freezing outside!" retorted Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione, we need it. You'll get a full mark anyway. And it's too late now to study, the exam is tomorrow." intervened Harry.

"That's what you think. Imagine they ask The Question I haven't been able to study?"

"Oh, come on! That will never happen, and you know it" responded Ron.

Seamus, who had been immersed in a Transfiguration book right next to them, shouted "Shut up now, if you want to go out, go on your own, you're distracting me!"

So Ron and Harry got up and went on a walk, around the castle.

"I _cannot_ take it anymore. We need something to distract us. Christmas is just around the corner and I have yet to feel the Christmas spirit in anyone! Everyone is studying nonstop!" complained Ron.

"What do you want to do about it?" asked Harry.

"Well, the exams end in two days. We could… bring some fun to celebrate the end of the exams."

"And how do you want us to do that?"

"I know just the right people." said Ron mysteriously.

Harry knew all too well who he was talking about.

* * *

><p>The evening after the exams Ron received a beautiful eagle owl with a huge package that had an official Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes stamp in the dorm.<p>

"It's huge! What did they send you?" asked Harry, curious.

"A Hogwarts Christmas Package my brothers have created especially for the occasion."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!". Harry's curiosity was growing.

"No Harry. This is also going to be a surprise for you. Wait and see. It's going to be brilliant".

Harry smiled wickedly and got ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>And indeed brilliant it was. The next few days, chaos reigned in Hogwarts. All kind of traps, spells, and magical objects could be found in the castle. A lot of students had started ordering Hogwarts Christmas Packages, and now they were everywhere. Very few were the people who could walk through the castle without something happening to them. Blue glittering skin, pig noses and horse tails were a normal sight in the castle. You could also find people trapped in a compromising position, for everybody to see. Not even the teachers could escape them all. The Gryffindor fifth year students would never forget the day Professor Flitwick appeared in class with a bright tight leather rainbow outfit.<p>

And yet the worst of all were the mistletoes. They were everywhere, especially at the places you less expected them to be. They had the particularity of not letting the two poor people under it go until they had kissed. There were different kind of mistletoes. The ones that had a white ribbon only required a peck on the cheek to let you go. The ones with a yellow ribbon required a peck on the mouth, the ones with an orange ribbon required a one minute closed-mouthed kiss and finally, the ones with a red ribbon required a three minute snog.

Needless to say that all established couples used them as an excuse to snog each other in front of everyone. There were also lots of students who tried to use them to kiss their crush.

Strange couples had been created because of the mistletoes. Nobody would ever get used to seeing Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape kiss the daylights out of each other in public. It wasn't the only surprise. Crabbe and Goyle had once been caught under an orange ribbon mistletoe.

"You mean they weren't already together?"

"I know right? I couldn't believe it at first!"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was amused. He couldn't get bored of watching the weird looks people had, the indecent living statues in the corridors and most of all, the people who ended under a red ribbon mistletoe, especially when they hated each other. He himself hadn't been caught too much by the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes artifacts. His seeker's reflexes had helped a lot with that. He had had a closed-mouthed kiss with Ginny though (even though they were under a yellow ribbon mistletoe).<p>

They had been walking down a corridor, and Ginny had noticed a statue trap to their right at the last moment. She had pushed Harry to the left, but Harry had noticed a mistletoe exactly where they were headed. He tried to push Ginny to the right, but Ginny lost her balance and started to fall. Harry saved her from flattening her face, but they got caught by the mistletoe. He was relieved it had been Ginny and not somebody else.

It wasn't a big deal anyway. Ginny and he had gone out a few weeks at the beginning of the year, but things hadn't really worked out, so they had decided to go back to being friends.

But apart from this incident, Harry had only had to kiss Colin Creevey on the cheek (Creevey had fainted), been an indecent statue twice and had had cat ears for a day. He had been very lucky.

* * *

><p>So Harry was pretty content with this new sort of amusement. It gave him some sort of distraction, since Ron and Hermione had gotten together (hurray for mistletoes!) and needed some alone time. He was therefore walking on his own in a deserted corridor. He then turned a corner and crashed into someone.<p>

"Oops sorry. You alright?"

"Potter" he heard, full of disdain.

"Oh just perfect." He said with sarcasm. "Malfoy. Here to brighten my day up."

Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the corridor, something wrapped in a cloth in his hand.

"I should be the one to say that. You were the one who ran into me."

"You weren't looking either." Harry tried to interject.

"As always, like an animal, Potter. A lonely animal from what I can see. Where are your loyal puppies?" continued Malfoy.

"Who knows. Snogging in a cupboard. Not far away from your minions, I suppose. Anyway, what were you doing standing in the middle of the corridor?"

"None of your business." He said, holding closer the wrapped up thing.

"What's that?"

"None. Of. Your. Business. Leave me alone already!"

"My pleasure." And Harry stepped aside and went his way, but as soon as he had taken a step, he banged against an invisible barrier. A sense of dread started spreading through him. He turned to look at Draco and saw him watching him, wide-eyed.

"Tell me it's not a mistletoe." Begged Harry. Draco gulped and avoided his eyes. Harry tried to calm down. "What colour is the ribbon?"

Seeing no other option, Draco unwrapped the mistletoe. It rose high in the air, hovering over their heads, a proud red ribbon attached to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Here's the second chapter! Again, if you see any mistakes, tell me. Please review! ;)

**Disclaimer**: None of this belongs to me (except the story)

* * *

><p>"Just what the hell were you doing wandering with a <em>red <em>mistletoe in your hand?! " screamed Harry.

"How could I have known somebody was going to crash into me?!" returned Draco.

"Well, it's a school, corridors are full of people!" exclaimed Harry.

Draco looked down, abashed, as he mumbled, "I was going to avoid getting too close to people".

Harry stayed clicked his tongue. After a few moments, he said, "So, what do we do, now, Malfoy? Kiss?"

He actually didn't mind all that much kissing the blond. Over the years, he had realised how childish his fights with Malfoy were, and now tried to avoid having conflict with him. He realised Malfoy was playing a role, 'Lucius Malfoy's son', but that he wasn't such a bad person. Furthermore Draco _was_ good-looking, nobody could deny it.

"_Not_ kiss, that's for sure!" Draco exclaimed, indignantly but Harry guessed that most of it was embarrassment.

"We're staying here then." Harry stated.

An awkward silence prevailed.

"So, any ideas?" asked the Slytherin with a tiny voice.

"Kissing. But you said that that's discarded." Harry said.

"What, want to kiss me that badly, Potter?" mocked Draco.

"Maybe." Harry said, a flirty smile on his face.

Draco gaped, blushing up to the ears. Harry found that adorable.

"That- that- you- no- you- don't- you-" He stammered. "I mean, you can't!"

Harry snickered. "Calm down, Malfoy. I'm not gonna kiss you..." and then, deepening his voice, he added, "unless you want me to."

Draco blushed more fiercely. Harry decided it was fun making him embarrassed... and easy.

"Potter stop joking around. This is serious." Draco exclaimed.

"Is it now? I am actually enjoying myself quite a lot."

"You would be" he huffed, though his blush was still very apparent. "Now, stop with this nonsense, Potter!" He was starting to regain his composure. "and help me find a solution." And then he added "or is your brain too in heat to function?"

Harry clucked. – Back to normal, it seems. It was fun while it lasted...

* * *

><p>Silence. Draco was lost in thought. Harry was bored. He sighed.<p>

"Do you know any spell we can use to free ourselves from the mistletoe?" Draco asked.

"Don't you think that if such a spell existed the whole school would know it by now? It's a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes mistletoe, the best in the market. Kiss or stay here forever."

"Snape will free us."

"Don't think he can. And he would have to keep his hands off Professor McGonagall. No way that's happening" countered Harry. Draco half-sniggered and half-grimaced.

"I did not want to have that mental image."

Harry chuckled.

"My father's going to save us." Draco stated.

"And how's he going to do that? And how are you even going to tell him? " objected Harry.

"Then what do we _do_?" Draco snapped. Harry was beginning to be very annoyed.

"What do you want us to do?! There's only one solution! It's your fault for going around with a mistletoe, and not _any_ mistletoe, but one with a _red_ ribbon at that! Just what were you _thinking_?"

Draco looked at Harry with a complex expression.

"I... I… That's none of your business!" answered Draco.

"What?" Harry shouted indignantly. "I am in this mess because of you!"

"You should have watched where you were going!" Draco retorted.

"I _can't_ believe it." Muttered Harry, trying to be the mature one.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak to each other for a half an hour. Finally Draco got bored and started a conversation.<p>

"Think, Potter, why would I wander with a mistletoe?"

"To turn my day into a living hell?" Harry answered, full of sarcasm.

"Potter, I'm trying to have a civilised conversation here! Or is it too much for you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and finally asked "Were you planning something?"

"… Maybe."

"Something bad? To do with Voldemort?" Harry continued.

"No!" Draco bellowed, twitching at the name. "Why do you always assume-"

Harry interrupted him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I doubt you'd speak about Voldemort to me."

"Stop saying that name! And I wouldn't speak about him fullstop." said Draco, sulking.

Harry smiled, keeping his silence.

Draco calmed down. "So? Any ideas?"

Harry thought for a minute. "Nope. No idea."

"Use your _brain cells_, once in a while, Potter! What do people _use_ mistletoes for? Merlin's Beard, you've spent five days observing them – and I know you have – and you have 'no idea'?"

Finally, it dawned on Harry Potter.

"You've got a crush on someone."

A faint blush appeared on Draco's cheeks.

"Oh my God, Draco Malfoy has got a crush on someone."

"It's not that much of big deal. And I guess I owed it to you." Said Draco, his ears turning pink.

"It's hard to believe you're human sometimes" jested Harry, playfully. "Hey!" Draco interjected, with half a smile.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"Who's who?" said Draco, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, don't be _daft_. Your crush."

"Hmm... Right. I'm not telling."

"You started this conversation, you _knew_ I was going to ask!" exclaimed Harry.

"I did no-!"

"Please. Of course you did. You're a Slytherin." Interrupted Harry.

"That doesn't mean anything." Draco was still blushing.

"I could help you get them" Harry said, glad to be having an actual civil conversation, but this 'crush' also made him feel some unease in the pit of his stomach.

Draco stared at him, lost in thought. Harry waited, but seeing that he was not going to get an answer and since he didn't want to break the mood, he changed the subject.

"So, what were you planning to do?" he asked.

"What?" Draco had just come back from his deep thoughts.

"I said what were you planning to do." Repeated Harry.

"Oh, right. I can tell you, I suppose. I was going to meet up with them around here and be 'trapped' in the mistletoe with them."

"Well it backfired." Noted Harry. Draco made a non-committal grunt, and blushed fiercely.

"You were risking too much. Too many factors. There was too much probability it'd go wrong." Harry continued, oblivious to the other's reaction.

"Right." Murmured Draco.

They fell into silence. They did not speak for quite a while. Both were lost in thought.

Harry was thinking about this mysterious crush and Draco. His Slytherin side was telling him that something was amiss. Something didn't feel quite right, but he didn't know what. And yet it was not the (frankly big) surprise that Draco had a crush on someone. Nor was it the fact that he was feeling quite jealous of this person (yes, Harry wasn't stupid: he knew he was feeling jealous, and he was starting to think he might fancy Draco a tiny bit. If Hermione was here, she'd be saying something about the fine line between love and hate).

So what was it? What was bothering him? It was something about the Slytherin... Something he had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: The last chapter! Much shorter than the others. Enjoy!

Again, any advice, any mistake you see, tell me! :) Please review if you liked it (if you didn't you can tell me as well, though please give me constructive criticism, and *especially* avoid homophobic reviews, I am _not_ interested).

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

* * *

><p>Yes. It was weird. Very weird for a Slytherin, especially <em>this <em>Slytherin, the Prince of the Slytherin House, to plan and leave so many factors that would cause his failure.

And something else was weird. Why was nobody looking for them? More than that, why was the corridor still empty? They had been there for more than an hour!

Harry looked at Draco. Draco was staring at him. Straight into his eyes.

"How weird that nobody has been in this corridor since we've been trapped right?" said Harry, not breaking eye contact.

"Indeed."

"How weird that none of my friends – and none of yours – are looking for us." Continued Harry.

"Indeed." Draco answered again, breaking eye contact, a faint blush appearing in cheeks. A suspicion wormed up in Harry's thoughts.

"And what a coincidence that you were with the mistletoe in the empty corridor I was at, while you were waiting for your crush, and that nobody's come yet – not even your crush."

"Indeed." Draco became redder. Harry's hopes went up like a rocket.

"Careful, I might think you and me are trapped on purpose." Draco glanced at him coldly, but he chose not to comment. His blush was even more intense. Harry got closer to him. Draco fidgeted a bit but didn't move away. Harry was beginning to feel elated.

"I might even think…" Harry leaned and whispered in his ear "that _I_ am your crush". That sent shivers down Draco's spine. His face was boiling. He inhaled deeply, he could smell Harry's scent. He turned his head to look at Harry.

"What if it was on purpose…?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't know... I would have to be your crush for that." Harry's eyes were dilated. Draco gulped. His eyes were probably as dilated. He was blushing fiercely. Harry leaned even closer to Draco. Their lips were almost touching. "So, who's your crush?" asked Harry.

Draco was silent for a second, and then whispered "… Do I have to spell it out for you, Potter?"

"Yes" mouthed Harry.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He kissed Harry fiercely. Harry responded immediately. Their lips were moving against each other, passionately. Draco alternated from kissing to nibbling his lips, and then licked Harry's lower lip. Harry granted him access to his mouth. Draco ravished his mouth, as much as Harry ravished his. Their tongues were battling, like the sworn enemies they had once been… but were not anymore. Maybe now it was a different kind of battle.

A few minutes later, the kiss finally ended, with a last peck from Draco on Harry's lips. They were both breathing heavily. The mistletoe was on the ground, not far away from them.

"Well, thank you for the kiss, your crush is a lucky one." Said Harry, with a meaningul look. Draco had a dazed expression.

"You idiot." Draco chuckled, hitting Harry playfully. "So, if you were to be my crush… Would you want to go out with me?"

"It'd be my every night fantasy." Answered Harry immediately, a broad smile on his face.

"Then I must say my plan played out exactly as I had hoped" Draco said, smiling back.

"You are not the Prince of Slytherin for nothing"

"And you have yet to see what's coming!", laughed Draco, a glint in his eye.

"A Gryffindor never runs from a challenge." Harry answered, walking with Draco hand in hand.

He then looked back at the mistletoe that was still hovering in the middle of the corridor, waiting for its next victims. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sure knew how to spice up Christmas.


End file.
